Don't
by kateandharvey
Summary: What happens when CC walks into the mansion, and is getting married? ONE SHOT!


(AN: Not one of my best, but not one of my worst either. I used your name again, fanofgrissom. Hope you don't mind.)

Don't

"I'm getting married!" CC yelled into the Sheffield mansion.

"What?" Niles replied, his jealously growing quickly.

CC smiled at him, "That's right, Niles! I'm getting married!" She flashed her now ring bearing hand in his face.

Niles was crushed, but smiled at her. "Congratulations, Miss Babcock." He gave, and then walked up the stairs to his room.

By that time, Fran and Maxwell had come from the office. "What's his problem?" CC asked them.

"Never mind him," Maxwell told her, "Congratulations, CC."

"Yeah, Miss Babcock, congrats." Fran told the blond, "What's his name?"

"Nicholas." CC answered.

She walked over to the sofa and fell down dreamily, "He's so perfect. He's got money, personality, and....... he loves me."

"Good for you, Miss Babcock." Fran told her, "Gettin' yourself a man."

"Thank you, Nanny Fine." CC replied. She then turned to Maxwell, "Maxwell, is it alright if I invite Nicholas over for dinner tonight? He'd really like to meet all of you."

"Of course, CC. I'll let Niles know." Maxwell replied, clueless of his friend's feelings for his business partner.

Later that day.......

Maxwell walked into the kitchen, to talk to Niles about dinner.

"Niles, old man, I just wanted to inform you that we'll be needing an extra place setting at the table this evening."

Niles turned around from doing the dishes. "Who, sir?" He asked.

"CC's fiance, Nicholas." Maxwell answered.

"No." Niles stated firmly, "I will not cook for that.......that........man."

"What? Niles, yes you will." Maxwell told his friend, "I've invited him over, so you will cook for him."

"No, I won't." Niles replied.

Maxwell sighed, "You know what, Niles we'll order in tonight, okay? You take the rest of the day off."

Maxwell started to walk out of the room, until Niles stopped him. "Max?" Niles spoke softly.

"Niles?" Maxwell questioned, It was always serious when Niles spoke his first name. "What is it?"

"I have to confess something to you." Niles told him.

"What is it, old man?" Maxwell was very concerned now, for Niles' eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I'm in love with her." He spoke quietly to his friend.

"Who? I didn't know you were seeing anyone, I mean....." Maxwell was confused, as usual.

"The witch. I'm in love with the witch."

Maxwell's eyes grew wide, "CC?" He questioned quietly.

Niles nodded, "I was actually going to tell her today. I'd finally worked up the courage, when she shoved her ring in my face."

"Oh, Niles. I'm so sorry." Maxwell told his friend.

"Do you think she'd want me?" Niles asked.

"I.....I don't know." Maxwell honestly replied.

DONTDONTDONTDONTDONTDONTDONTDONTDONTDONTDONTDONTDONTDONTDONTDONTDONT

It was finally the big day, but CC was having second thoughts. She paced the dressing room.

_Knock, Knock!_

There was a knock at the door. She wiped at her tears.

"Come in." She weakly spoke.

Niles entered through the door, a hand over his eyes. "Babs? Are you decent? I don't want to go blind."

CC chuckled a little, "Yeah. It's safe."

Niles removed the hand from his eyes, smiling. She looked great in the wedding dress. It was strapless, heart shaped bodice, with a bottom that poofed out like a princess' dress.

"You look great," He told her. But, when he met her eyes, he grew concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"It has to be something," He looked into her eyes, "Because the ceremony was supposed to start 20 minutes ago."

"I know. I just can't shake this feeling that I'm making a mistake." She looked at her hands.

"A mistake? What makes you say that?" He asked her.

She shrugged, and the tears started again.

"Do you love him?" Niles asked her.

She looked up at him, "I......I think I do."

Niles shook his head, "That's your first problem. You don't know for sure if you love him."

"I don't know what love is. What it feels like." CC honestly replied.

"Does he make your skin crawl just by looking at you? Does he make you want to yell at him and kiss him at the same time when you're mad? Does he make you want to forget about the world forever, and just stay with him for the rest of your life?" He tested.

She thought for a moment, and then replied, "No."

"Then, you don't love him." Niles replied.

"What should I do about the man that _does_ do all of that?" CC asked, curious to what he'd say.

"Tell him." He easily replied.

"That even though I was going to be married today, I love him?" She sarcastically asked.

He lightly chuckled, "Well, maybe not _exactly _like that, but, yeah."

She shook her head, "He'll think I'm crazy."

"Not necessarily." He replied, "If he really loves you, he'll believe you. In fact, if he loves you, he must know you well, so he'll think nothing of it." He chuckled again, "Because being crazy is just you."

She laughed, "I guess your right." She paused, looking down at her hands, then looked back up at him, "I love you."

His eyes grew wide, even as she put her hand on his cheek. She chuckled bitterly, "I have no idea why, but I do."

"It's me?" He asked, surprised.

She nodded, "It's you. I can't marry Nicholas because I can't get you out of my head."

He laughed, "I love you too, Babcock." He answered her question.

She smiled. "Good."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"And......" He began after they broke apart, "I'm happy you're staying a Babcock."

She looked at him for a moment, then at her dress, and his formal attire. "I don't have to stay a Babcock today." She told him suspiciously, "I could become a Brightmore."

He smiled, and picked her up kissing her. "Let's do it." He told her.

She laughed, "Let's go."

As Niles opened the door for her, he smiled and told her, "See, I told you if he knew you at all he'd think nothing of this wedding off, new groom on."

CC's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Nicholas! I guess I should call the wedding off before we get married."

"I think that'd be a good idea." Niles told her, winking.

And they walked out of the dressing room, soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Brightmore.

THE END


End file.
